Emerald Dragon
by KendraBlack1106
Summary: Als Severus sein Leben immer unerträglicher findet und er seinem Verlangen nachgibt, lernt er einen jungen Mann mit einem Drachentattoo und Augen, die jeden Smaragd vor Neid erblassen lassen würden, kennen. Wird Severus seinem Herzen folgen, sich von den Ketten in die ihn seine Familie und die Gesellschaft legte lösen und für seine Freiheit kämpfen? SS/HP AU, OOC, ignoriert Bücher
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Dragon

By Kendra Black

_Maison des Désirs…_das Haus der Wünsche.

Das Bordell für die Reichen und die High Society der europäischen Magischen Welt. Von hochrangigen Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums über ausländische Diplomaten und Aristokraten bis hin zu Todessern des Inneren Kreises konnte man hier jeden, der bereit war mehrere hundert Galleonen zu zahlen, finden. Hinter der eleganten Fassade eines der Häuser in der kostspieligsten Straße des magischen Londons, der Marble Avenue, betrat man einen Palast der Dekadenz und Lust, aber auch einen Ort der Entspannung und eine Zuflucht für ein paar Stunden.

Das war es zumindest, was Lucius ihm über diesen Ort erzählt hatte. Immer öfter wurde Severus von dem Anderen darauf hingewiesen, dass er ein ungeselliger, äußerst schlecht gelaunter und furchtbar angespannter Bastard sei. Der blonde Aristokrat und Todesser war der Meinung Severus würde etwas Entspannung und guten Sex brauchen. Die Antwort des schwarzhaarigen Mannes war lediglich eine gehobene Augenbraue gewesen, jedoch hatte er das Stück Pergament mit der Adresse in den Tiefen seiner Robe verschwinden lassen.

Er wusste ja selbst, dass seine Gesamtsituation, die nun schon seit über zwanzig Jahren wirklich schlecht war, langsam ihren Tribut forderte. Severus war an sich kein allzu sozialer, oder Merlin bewahre NETTER, Mensch, aber mit der Zeit bemerkte selbst er, dass er sich immer mehr veränderte, und zwar nicht gerade zum Positiven.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend überquerte Severus die beinahe verlassene Straße, es war bereits nach 11 Uhr, und betrat das luxuriöse Foyer. Mit entschlossenem Schritt ging er auf die hinter der aus poliertem Holz bestehenden Rezeption sitzende Empfangsdame zu.

„Guten Abend, Madam.", grüßte er sie mit ruhiger Stimme, die nichts von seiner Nervosität zeigte.

Die Frau mittleren Alters antwortete mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das Severus doch etwas beruhigte. „Guten Abend, Sir. Willkommen im Maison des Désires. Ich bin Joana, die Inhaberin diese Etablissements. Soweit ich weiß, sind sie zum ersten Mal hier und deswegen werde ich ihnen einfach ein paar Fragen stellen damit wir herausfinden, was genau sie sich wünschen."

Severus entspannte sich merklich als sich die Situation als nicht so unangenehm wie erwartet herausstellte und nickte zur Zustimmung. Die Inhaberin mit den langen blonden Haaren, den vereinzelten Lachfalten um die kornblumenblauen Augen und der kräftigen Figur war äußerst professionell und Severus hatte eher das Gefühl in einem teuren Hotel anzukommen als in einem Bordell. Nun gut, hier verkehrten ja auch die oberen zehn tausend des magischen Europas.

„Also, dann fangen wir ganz einfach an. Bevorzugen sie männliche oder weibliche Gesellschaft?"

Ohne nachzudenken antwortete er, „Männlich". Erst als er geantwortet hatte registrierte sein Gehirn wirklich, was er da gesagt hatte und er verlor den Rest seiner so schon spärlich vorhandenen Gesichtsfarbe. Homosexualität war in der magischen Welt kein Problem, mit Hilfe von Zaubertränken konnte jedes gleichgeschlechtliche Paar Kinder zeugen, aber in den Kreisen in denen Severus aufgewachsen war und seit vielen Jahren gezwungen war zu verkehren wurden derartige Neigungen mit Abscheu betrachtet. Er hatte schon als Teenager gelernt, dass seine Vorlieben am besten unentdeckt blieben. Demzufolge hatte er nur ein paar Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht und versucht sein Verlangen und die Sehnsucht nach dem eigenen Geschlecht gänzlich zu vergessen. Natürlich gelang es ihm nicht und nun schien sein Unterbewusstsein der Meinung zu sein, er solle damit aufhören. Ganz toll. Genau das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Joana schien zu ahnen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging und versicherte ihm mit ruhiger Stimme und einem Blick voller Verständnis, „ Keine Sorge, Sir, über dem gesamten Gebäude liegen Geheimnis- und Sicherheitszauber. Niemand der sie hier sieht, kann außerhalb des Maison darüber sprechen. Allen Kunden sowie meinen Mitarbeitern ist Geheimhaltung sehr wichtig. Also jemand männliches. Bevorzugen sie Top, Bottom oder ist es ihnen egal?"

„Das ist egal.", antwortete Severus, da er keinerlei Erfahrung hatte schien ihm das die sicherste Antwort zu sein.

„In Ordnung. Kommen wir zu dem, was genau sie möchten. Denken sie darüber nach, was sie suchen, wonach sie verlangen."

Severus sah sie etwas perplex an und versuchte seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Bei Morgana, darin war er wirklich nicht gut. Joana schien sein Problem erneut zu erkennen. „Sir, wenn sie mir erlauben würden ihnen einen Tipp zu geben?", auf Severus Nicken hin sprach sie weiter, „ Sollte das ihre erste Erfahrung mit dem eigenen Geschlecht sein, dann würde ich sie zu jemandem schicken, der vielseitig ist, besonders verständnisvoll und der ihnen Hilft herauszufinden, was genau sie bevorzugen."

Severus gab der Frau ein etwas erleichtertes Nicken und antwortete. „Das würde ich sehr begrüßen, Madam Joana."

„Na also. Lassen sie mich kurz nachsehen, wer im Moment frei ist und für den Rest der Nacht keine bereits gebuchten Termine hat." Damit wandte sie sich einem Regal voller faustgroßer Kristallkugeln zu, die in verschiedenen Farben leuchteten und mit Namen versehen waren. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah sie noch auf eine große Pergamentrolle und wandte sich schließlich wieder Severus zu.

„Emerald wäre für sie frei, Sir. Er ist der Beste meiner männlichen Mitarbeiter und sie werden sich bei ihm sehr wohl fühlen. Die Bezahlung besprechen sie bitte mit ihm, das Grundhonorar für ihn liegt bei 110 Galleonen. Nehmen sie die rechte Treppe bis in den fünften Stock, die Türen sind alle mit Namen versehen. Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt im Maison des Désires.", erklärte Joana mit einem leichten Lächeln und deutete auf eine elegant geschwungene Marmortreppe rechts neben dem Empfangstresen.

„Danke, Madam.", erwiderte Severus lediglich und machte sich auf den Weg durch die ebenfalls äußerst geschmackvoll eingerichteten Flure in die letzte Etage. Ganz oben angekommen schien sich die Magie des Gebäudes noch einmal zu verändern und Severus erkannte, dass das ohnehin schon imposante Stadthaus wohl noch stark magisch vergrößert worden war. Nun gut, wahrscheinlich lebten einige der Mitarbeiter hier.

Severus ging langsam den Gang entlang um die Namen auf den unterschiedlich bemalten Türen lesen zu können. Black Fire…Silver…Frost…Luke…Adam…Caspar…Raven…und schließlich stand Severus vor einer schwarz lackierten Tür die ein atemberaubender Drache in den verschiedensten Grüntönen zierte. Neben der Tür konnte man auf einem silbernen Schild „Emerald" lesen.

Zögerlich legte Severus seine Hand auf die Türklinke. Tat er wirklich das Richtige? Er wusste, trotz seiner Erziehung und den Kreisen, in denen er gezwungen war sich so oft zu bewegen, dass nichts Falsches an seinem Verlangen war, aber die vielen Jahre der Unterdrückung hatten doch ein paar Spuren hinterlassen. Letztendlich straffte er seine Schultern, atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte an. Als die Tür sich durch Magie öffnete wurde er das seltsame Gefühl nicht los, dass sich wieder etwas grundlegend verändern würde. Nicht nur, weil er endlich seinem Verlangen nachgeben würde. Nein, es war die gleiche Vorahnung, die er gefühlt hatte als er mit 10 Jahren das erste Mal die auf den Dachboden verbannten Bücher seiner Großeltern gelesen hatte. Die Eltern seines Vaters, die vor über 35 Jahren auf mysteriöse Weise von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwanden. Gwendolin und Nathaniel, die die jahrhundertealten magischen Traditionen und Gedanken ihrer Welt gelebt hatten und damit nicht in das fanatische und rassistische Weltbild seiner Eltern und deren Freunde passten.

Die seltsamen Gedanken beiseite schiebend trat Severus schließlich ein.

Jahre später würde er sich daran erinnern, wie richtig seine Vorahnung doch gewesen war.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum gehört JKR. Ich borge nur die Figuren und Orte.

Emerald Dragon

by Kendra Black

Der Geruch von Jasmin, Weihrauch und Rosenholz zog durch das große, mit dunkelblauer Seidentapete verkleidete Zimmer. Magische Lichtkugeln tauchten den Raum mit dem extravaganten, aus Mahagoni gefertigten Himmelbett in sanftes Licht. Die bodentiefen geöffneten Fenster – die einen atemberaubenden Blick auf das magische London ermöglichten – verzierten halbdurchsichtige königsblaue Vorhänge, die sich sanft in der leichten Brise, die von der Themse heraufzog, bewegten. Fast die gesamte rechte Seite des Zimmers verdeckte ein Paravent mit wunderschönen orientalischen Verzierungen in blau und violett. Sehen konnte Severus niemanden, aber er hörte leise Wasser rauschen.

„Hallo?", rief er etwas unsicher.

„Eine Minute bitte, ich bin gleich bei ihnen!", hörte er eine sehr angenehme männliche Stimme hinter dem Raumteiler.

Tief ein und aus atmend um sich zu beruhigen stellte er sich an das offene Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über die nächtliche Metropole schweifen und seine Gedanken wandern. Tat er wirklich das Richtige? Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass seine Neigung zum eigenen Geschlecht völlig normal war.

Jedoch rührte sein Unbehagen nicht daher, dass er seine ersten Erfahrungen mit einem Mann mit einem Callboy machen würde. Das eigentliche Problem lag eher darin, dass er ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle würde abgeben müssen und DAS war etwas, was für Severus unendlich schwer werden würde. Sein Leben wurde schon genug von anderen bestimmt und er wusste nicht, ob er einem Fremden - möge er auch noch so professionell sein- die Macht über seinen Körper überlassen würde können.

Tief hinter seinen undurchdringlichen Okklumentikschilden jedoch, verbarg Severus den sehnsüchtigen Wunsch nach einem Partner, jemandem dem er bedingungslos vertraute, an den er sich ab und zu auch mal anlehnen würde können und mit dem er sich gegen jedes Problem das das Schicksal ihnen auferlegt wiedersetzten würde. Aber Severus wusste auch, dass so etwas für ihn beinahe unmöglich ist.

Seine melancholischen Gedanken wurden von einem leisen Rascheln hinter ihm unterbrochen. Etwas erschrocken drehte er sich um und vergaß für einige Augenblicke zu atmen. Da, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, stand das betörendste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte. Der junge Mann reichte ihm etwa bis zur Nasenspitze, besaß einen wilden Haarschopf der die Farbe von Rabenfedern hatte, eine seidig aussehende milchkaffeebraune Haut und den geschmeidigen sowie leicht muskulösen Körperbau eines Quidditchsuchers.

Das wirklich Fesselnde jedoch war die sehr große, magische Tätowierung eines in dutzenden verschiedenen Grüntönen schillernden Drachen, der sich über den gesamten Rücken sowie Teile der Arme zog und dessen Schwanz sich über die linke Hüfte, um den Oberschenkel bis hin zur Wade ringelte.

Severus wurde aus seiner Starre gerissen, als der Andere das Handtuch, mit dem er sich die Haare getrocknet hatte, um die Hüfte schlang und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Erneut raubte es Severus den Atem, als er mit diesen beunruhigend intensiv glühenden und doch so berauschend schönen Katzenaugen angesehen wurde, die die gleiche Farbe wie der Drache zu haben schienen und in einem engelsgleichen, trotzdem männlichen Gesicht saßen.

„Guten Abend. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie warten ließ, mein Name ist Emerald."

„Severus.", erwiderte der Älter etwas steif.

Emerald, der sofort zu bemerken schien, wie verkrampft er war sprach mit dieser wunderschönen beruhigenden Stimme weiter. „Soweit ich weiß, stehe ich ihnen für den Rest der Nacht zur Verfügung. Ist das ihre erste Erfahrung mit dem eigenen Geschlecht?"

Severus wurde es bei dieser Frage nur noch unbehaglicher und er begann mit sich selbst zu debattieren ob das Ganze wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Als er jedoch spürte, wie sich ein schlanker Körper ganz leicht gegen ihn lehnte und sich jeweils eine Hand auf seine Brust und seine Wange legte wurde er sich seiner Umgebung wieder sehr bewusst. Sanfte, verständnisvolle Smaragde blickten in seine Augen und er stellte mit einem leichten Flattern im Magen fest, dass ihn noch nie jemand so angesehen hatte.

Als er sich gerade entschied, das Denken auf später zu verschieben und einfach das Gefühl dieses himmlischen Körpers zu genießen spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen und eine warme sanfte Zunge, die über seine Unterlippe strich und ihn dazu verführte seinen Mund leicht zu öffnen. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken seufzte Severus leise in den Kuss und gewährte Emerald damit Einlass um ihre Zungen miteinander spielen zu lassen.

Sie küssten sich träge, so als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt und das einzige Verlangen war es den Mund des jeweils anderen zu erkunden. Als Emerald sich leicht zurückzog sah er genauso benommen aus wie Severus sich fühlte und er lächelte wieder dieses so unglaublich beruhigende, sanfte Lächeln.

„Siehst du, dass funktioniert schon, solange wir nicht zu viel reden.", lachte Emerald leise.

Severus, der immer noch etwas benommen von diesem atemberaubenden Küssen war, konnte nur nicken. Merlin, er war noch nie so geküsst worden. Der Junge war so sanft, so behutsam und selbstlos, nicht zu vergessen unglaublich gut.

Emerald bewegte ihn vorsichtig in Richtung des Bettes und Severus schluckte, als er sich vorstellte, was sie da alles tun würden. Bevor er aber wieder zu viel nachdenken konnte und sich verkrampfte spürte er wie sich Arme um seinen Körper legten und er vorsichtig herum gedreht wurde, so als wolle der junge Mann ihn nicht verängstigen. Die ruhige Kraft in den ungewöhnlichen Augen ließ ihn sich weiter entspannen.

Emerald zog Severus langsam und vorsichtige aus. Jeder Knopf der geöffnet wurde erhielt Aufmerksamkeit, genauso wie jedes Stück blasse Haut. Als Severus Robe und das langärmelige schwarze Hemd endlich zu Boden fielen beschäftigte sich Emeralds sündiger Mund mit Severus´ Oberkörper, bewegte sich zwischen seine Nippeln, leckte, knabberte und saugte an ihnen.

Eine strich leicht gegen die Vorderseite seiner Hose und geisterte sanft über seine anschwellende Härte. Emerald übte keinen Druck aus, sondern neckte ihn nur mit seiner Wärme und dem wortlosen Versprechen nach mehr. Severus war es seit dem Kuss kaum möglich gewesen Emeralds Schultern los zu lassen und war zu gefangen in seiner eigene Lust und den ungewohnten Gefühlen um sich darauf zu konzentrieren etwas zurück zu geben.

„Merlin, du bist schön.", murmelte Severus als er den Mund des Anderen an seinem Hals spürte und Emerald sie rückwärts in Richtung des Bettes bewegte.

Der Druck der Hand die immer noch an Severus Glied lag wurde etwas stärker und er wimmerte leise, als er sich leicht der teuflischen Hand entgegen drückte.

„Ich denke, du brauchst etwas Erleichterung, bevor wir weiter gehen.", bemerkte der Grünäugige.

Severus konnte da nur zustimmen. Sein Körper prickelte mit dem starken Drang zu kommen und er konnte an nichts anderes denken, was er mehr wollte. „Oh, bitte ja!", raunte er eifrig.

Der Schwarzäugige fühlte, wie sich Emeralds Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen verzog, als er gegen die Haut direkt unter seinem Ohre flüsterte: „Bist du aufgeregt, Severus?"

Lügen wäre sinnlos im Moment und Emerald wusste die Antwort schon, also hauchte er einfach „Ja".

Der Jüngere trat einen Schritt zurück und griff nach dem Handtuch das noch immer um seine schlanke Hüfte lag, aber Severus strich vorsichtige dessen Hände weg. „Lass mich. Bitte?"

„Du möchtest mich ausziehen?", fragte Emerald mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Um…", begann Severus ein bisschen peinlich berührt von seiner Kühnheit. „Ja, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."

Severus Elend musste wohl deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen sein, denn Emerald hob sanft dessen Kinn bis sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Dann sagte er, „Was immer du möchtest, Severus, alles was du möchtest."

Langsam zog er dem Jüngeren, der immer noch über ihm kniete, das Handtuch weg und ließ seinen Blick über diesen sündigen Körper gleiten bis er an dessen Mitte angelangt war. Emerald war auch da perfekt, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Dessen Glied war etwas größer als der Durchschnitt und selbst im halberregten Zustand hatte es schon einen recht beeindruckenden Umfang. Severus musste leicht schlucken und verkrampfte instinktiv die Muskeln seines Eingangs bei dem Gedanken, dass das da in ihn hinein passen sollte. Emerald, der wieder einmal seine Gedanken zu lesen schien legte dessen Oberkörper auf seinen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Keine Panik Severus, das funktioniert schon, glaub mir. Versuch dich zu entspannen und atme tief ein und aus."

Der Schwarzäugige entspannte sich merklich und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Emerald sicher schon viele andere Männer durch das Zittern vor dem ersten Mal gebracht hatte. Also erinnerte Severus sich selbst daran, dass er hier in guten Händen war und es genießen konnte, jedoch täte er gut daran zu bedenken, dass das Emeralds Job war und nichts weiter. Der Ausdruck in dessen Augen, der Severus Herz´ dazu brachte ihm beinahe aus der Brust zu springen, war durch Übung perfektioniert worden und kein echtes Anzeichen dafür, wie Emerald sich fühlte. Obwohl dessen offensichtliche Erregung recht beruhigend war.

Emerald küsste sich an Severus Oberkörper hinab, griff dann nach den Knöpfen seiner Hose und öffnete diese langsam um dabei leicht über dessen steinharte Erektion zu streichen.

„Merlin…", wisperte Severus, der genau wusste, was der Jüngere im Sinn hatte.

„Oh ja, hat das schon mal jemand für dich gemacht, Severus? Jemals einen Blowjob bekommen, sodass du nicht mehr geradeaus denken kannst und deinen eigenen Namen vergisst?"

Severus schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf und versucht seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Aber er hatte nicht besonders viel Zeit dafür, denn Emerald zog ihm mit Schwung Hose und Boxershorts aus und dessen Mund platzierte kleine Küsse entlang dessen Länge. Kurz darauf begann er an der Spitze zu saugen und bearbeitete den Rest mit seinen schlanken Händen. Severus verlor nun langsam doch die Kontrolle über seine Atmung und warf seinen Kopf ruhelos auf dem Kissen hin und her.

Als Emerald ihn komplett in seinen Mund saugte und er den Grünäugigen um ihn herum schlucken spüren konnte entwich ihm ein ungezügeltes Stöhnen. Die feuchte Hitze um sein bestes Stück war atemberaubend. Emerald begann sich schnell zu bewegen, saugte stärker und begann Severus´ Hoden zu massieren, sowie die empfindliche Stelle dahinter.

„Emerald…", kam Severus stöhnend, als der Knoten in seinem Unterleib explodierte. Keuchend lag er einfach nur da und versuchte wieder Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen, während der Jüngere ihn langsam und sanft küsste, bis Severus sich wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst war. Anschließend beschäftigte sich Emerald damit ihn wieder zu erregen.

Severus wollte ihm sagen, dass das sicher nicht so schnell wieder möglich wäre, als der Grünäugige jedoch leise einen Spruch wisperte und sich dessen Finger mir Gleitgel überzogen während er gerade dabei war Severus´ Innenschenkel zu verwöhnen zitterte der Ältere vor Lust und Aufregung. Er hätte Emerald angebettelt ihn endlich zu nehmen, wäre sein Blick nicht auf Emeralds dicke und steinharte Erregung gefallen, während der Andere ihn dazu bewegte sich auf den Bauch zu legen.

„Oh Merlin, ich…ich kann das nicht, das ist doch viel…viel zu groß um …um in mich hinein zu passen!", wimmerte er leise.

Etwas unsicher sah er dem Anderen in die Augen und erwartetet beinahe für seine Angst ausgelacht zu werden, jedoch verteilte Emerald nur leichte, beruhigende Küsse auf seinen Nacken und Rücken und strich mit einer Hand sanft über Severus´ Seite und Hintern.

„Doch du kannst das. Ich werde dich so gut und vorsichtig vorbereiten, sodass du nur Lust spüren wirst. Selbst wenn es am Anfang etwas unangenehm sein sollte verspreche ich dir, dass du auch das mögen wirst. Und wenn es wirklich nicht geht, dann sagst du mir das einfach und ich höre sofort auf."

Schließlich zog er seine Beine unter seinen Körper, so wie Emerald es gewollt hatte, obwohl er sich besonders verletzlich in dieser Position fühlte, so mit dem Hintern in der Luft. Angespannt wartete er auf das erste schmerzhafte Eindringen eines Fingers als Emerald leicht seine Pobacken mit einer Hand auseinander hielt, aber als der Jüngere erst leicht über seine Spalte und Eingang fuhr und schließlich den angespannten Muskelring massierte konnte er nur leise keuchen.

Emeralds mit Gleitgel überzogene Finger massierten ihn erst vorsichtig und als Severus anfing zu stöhnen verstärkte sich der Druck weiter. Schließlich drang er quälend langsam in ihn ein, bis Emeralds schlanker Finger bis zu den Knöcheln tief in ihm verschwunden war. Als der Jüngere anfing seinen Finger zu bewegen, fühlte es sich wesentlich besser an als Severus erwartet hatte, zwar etwas seltsam, aber gut.

„Ah … ja, das ist so…", Severus wand sich und gab eine heiseren Schrei von sich, als Emeralds Finger seine Prostata fand.

„Genau da?"

„Bei allen Göttern, ja!", wimmerte Severus, als er seinen Hintern dem Grünäugigen entgegen drückte und so versuchte den Finger noch tiefer auf zu nehmen.

Er hatte sich noch nie so gut gefühlt und er wünschte sich nur, dass Emerald sein Glied ebenfalls berühren würde. Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke ihn seinem vor Lust trägen Gehirn, dass er sich auch selbst berühren konnte und so bewegte er seine Hand in Richtung seiner stahlharten Mitte. Jedoch wurde er auf halben Wege von Emerald gestoppt.

„Berühr dich nicht selbst, zumindest noch nicht. Kannst du das für mich tun? Es wird nur umso besser."

Stöhnend und seine Augen fest zusammen pressend nickte er, während er seine Hand im Laken verkrallte.

Emerald hatte aufgehört diesen besonderen Punkt zu bearbeiten, kam jedoch immer so verdammt nah, als er Severus mit einem zweiten und dritten Finger vorbereitete. Es war ab und zu etwas unangenehm, aber nichts weiter als ein leichtes Brennen, beinahe ein angenehmer Schmerz.

Als Emerald endlich zufrieden mit Severus zustand war, musste dieser seine Hand doch zu seiner Härte bewegen um einen weiteren Orgasmus zu verhindern.

Die teuflischen Finger des Grünäugigen verließen seinen Körper verließen Severus Körper und der Schwarzäugige konnte nur stöhnen. Er wollte sie unbedingt zurück, er war geweitet und so bereit und er fühlte sich auf einmal so leer. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, was er tat, als er seinen Hintern bewegte und nach hinten drückte, auf der Suche nach diesem phantastischen Gefühl gefüllt zu sein.

„Emerald, ich möchte dich sehen, wenn du…", wisperte er leise und unsicher.

Der Jüngere packte ihn bei der Hüfte und drehte ihn schwungvoll auf den Rücken. Als seine Augen auf Emerald fielen – Haare noch mehr durcheinander als sonst, bedeckt mit Schweiß und das Gesicht gerötet vor Erregung – keuchte er. Der Andere war absolut umwerfend.

„Am Anfang kann es so ein wenig unangenehm sein. Kommst du damit klar?"

Severus nickte und versuchte seinen Blick nicht tiefer wandern zu lassen, eine erneute Panikattacke konnte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Zum Glück gab der Kleinere ihm gar nicht erst Zeit dazu. Er hob Severus Beine und legte sie sich um die Taille, während eine seiner Hände beruhigend über Severus Oberschenkel strich. Mit der anderen verteilte er etwas Gleitgel auf seinem Glied und führte dieses dann zu Severus´ Eingang wo er leicht dagegen drückte.

„Atme tief ein und aus, Severus.", flüsterte Emerald.

Der Ältere bewegte sich etwas nervös, nickte jedoch und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. Als Emerald den Druck mit seinen Hüften erhöhte, sah Severus ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen und versuchte sich nicht allzu sehr darauf zu konzentrieren, was genau da weiter unten vor sich ging.

„Du bist wirklich schön, weist du das eigentlich…", keuchte Emerald, der versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein.

Als der Jüngere sich nach vorn lehnte um Severus mit einem tiefen Kuss weiter abzulenken, merkte dieser, wie Emerald die Spitze seines Glieds durch den engen Muskelring schob. Keuchend klammerte Severus sich an dessen Schultern fest und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen. Dieses Gefühl, bis zum Anschlag gefüllt zu sein war zwar neu und etwas unangenehm, jedoch hatte er nicht wirklich Schmerzen. Emerald hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Während Severus noch über all das nachdachte, hatte Emerald sich langsam komplett in ihm versenkt und versuchte nun nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Bei allen Göttern, du bist so verdammt eng. Du fühlst dich so gut an. Bist du okay?"

„Ja", stöhnte Severus, „mir geht's gut."

„Es wird bald besser.", keuchte Emerald, während er den Bauch und die Schenkel des Anderen liebkoste.

Es war seltsam für Severus so sanft und rücksichtsvoll behandelt zu werden, jedoch gab er sich der ungewohnten Aufmerksamkeit einfach hin und verlor sich schließlich selbst in dem Gefühl von dem mit Seide überzogenen Stahl so stark gedehnt zu werden. Der dauerhafte Kontakt mit seiner Prostata war beinahe zu viel für Severus und Emerald griff schnell und fest nach dessen pochenden Schaft.

„Nicht so schnell Honey. Versuch dich zu entspannen, wir machen das noch besser…", murmelte Emerald mit mittlerweile leicht heiserer Stimme.

Severus bog sich ihm entgegen um diese teuflische Hand dazu zu bringen sich zu bewegen, aber Emeralds Griff gab nicht nach und langsam hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl gleich zu explodieren.

Und dann… dann begann der Kleinere sich zu bewegen. Bevor Severus überhaupt wusste was geschah, war Emerald überall. In ihm, um ihn herum, ihn überall berührend und trotzdem sahen sie sich die ganze Zeit über in die Augen. Es war beinahe etwas beunruhigend, jedoch sah er, wie sich das Smaragdgrün dieser einzigartigen Augen langsam zu Tannengrün verschleierte und Emerald vor Lust praktisch anfing zu zittern.

Der Jüngere schien über ihm Stück für Stück vor Lust und Anspannung zu vergehen. Dessen Hände waren so sanft. In seinem gesamten Leben hatte Severus sich nur ein- oder zweimal so gefühlt, als ob er wirklich dazu gehören würde. Aber nun, einfach so, unter Emerald, in dessen Armen, in dessen Bett, wusste er, dass er genau hier hin gehörte.

Emerald lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn erneut liebevoll und oh so zart, während dessen Hand weiterhin um Severus Härte lag und er seine Hüften in diesem gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Rhythmus weiterbewegte, der Severus noch in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Der Schwarzäugige stöhnte und bettelte schamlos - so dass ihm unter anderen Umständen die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen wäre – während Emerald das Feuer zwischen ihnen so weit aufbaute, wie Severus es noch nie erlebt hatte. Seine Welt schien sich immer weiter auf die Geräusche, die sie beide machten und das Gefühl von Emeralds Bewegungen in ihm und gegen ihn zu beschränken.

Als Emerald den Winkel, in dem er sich bewegte leicht veränderte und so mit jedem einzelnen kraftvollen Stoß Severus´ besonderen Punkt traf und dabei immer noch langsam dessen Glied bearbeitete, wurde die Atmung des Älteren abgehackt und er gab beinahe animalische Laute von sich.

„Mehr, bei Morgana …mehr!", bettelte Severus.

Emeralds Hand wurde etwas schneller und dessen Hüften schnappten noch härter vor und zurück, während die seegrasgrünen Augen einen wilden Ausdruck annahmen. Der Jüngere lehnte sich über Severus und knabberte dessen Hals und Kinn entlang, während er anfing zu flüstern.

„Wirst du für mich kommen, Severus? Ich weiß, dass du noch schöner bist, wenn du…die Kontrolle ganz verlierst…ich will fühlen, wie du dich noch enger um mich zusammen ziehst…ich will dich kommen sehen."

Damit beschleunigte Emerald seiner Bewegungen noch weiter und bearbeitetet Severus´ Härte mit genau dem richtigen Druck. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Emerald schließlich in ihm pulsierte und sich etwas zurück lehnte um ihn zu beobachten.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass das Feuer in ihm auf einmal zu einem Inferno explodiert war, als sein Orgasmus ihn dazu brachte seinen Rücken durch zu biegen und die Erlösung heraus zu schreien. Seine Hände krampften im Bettlacken, als er versuchte wenigsten ein klein wenig an der wirklichen Welt fest zu halten, aber Emerald rieb weiterhin sein Glied und machte es ihm so nicht gerade einfach.

Severus wusste, dass er ein für ihn extrem ungewöhnliches Lächeln im Gesicht hatte, aber es war für ihn unglaublich selten, dass er das _Nachglühen _mit einer anderen Person erlebte und Emerald war einfach zu niedlich. Der Jüngere hatte sich schließlich mit dem Kopf auf Severus´ Schulter gegen ihn zusammen gerollt und verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals.

Nach einer Weile angenehmen Schweigens glitt Emerald aus dem Bett, ließ seinen atemberaubenden Körper unter einem sündhaft kurzen Seidenmorgenmantel verschwinden und holte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Bereich hinter dem Paravent. Als er zurück ins Bett kroch sprach er einen wortlosen Reinigungszauber auf sie beide und sah schließlich Severus mit einem leicht unsicheren Ausdruck in die Augen.

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du… gern bleiben, es ist bereits … _Tempus_ … zwei Uhr?"

„Ich…"

„Wenn du los musst, dann ist das ok…ich dachte nur, dass du dich vielleicht etwas ausruhen möchtest…und ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn du hier schläfst.", Emerald schien immer unsicherer zu werden als er seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch warf.

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Grünäugigen schien nun auf die Decke am Ende des Bettes gerichtet zu sein. Severus wurde bewusst, dass der Andere etwas nervös oder schüchtern zu sein schien, was ihn aber in den Augen des Älteren nur noch anziehender machte. Er hatte auch wirklich nichts dagegen sich mit diesem wunderschönen Wesen in den Armen unter der Decke zusammen zu rollen.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, ich habe nicht wirklich Lust mich noch irgendwo hin zu bewegen. Wenn du nicht noch jemand anderes heute hast?"

Emerald versteifte sich und schien sehr bewusst aus und ein zu atmen. „Nein", sagte er sehr ruhig, „ich habe heute Nacht niemanden mehr."

Als er sich umdrehte um Severus wieder an zu sehen hatte sich über das sonst so sanfte Gesicht schlagartig eine kalte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit gelegt, die Severus viel zu sehr an die gefährlichen Menschen erinnerte, mit denen er sonst zu tun hatte. Es verlieh der normalerweise so warmen, beruhigenden Schönheit des Jüngeren eine eisig-kalte andersweltliche und beinahe tödliche-scharfe Qualität, die jedem nun tatsächlich den Atem rauben würde.

Severus wurde dadurch erst wirklich bewusst, was er genau gesagt hatte. Natürlich wollte Emerald nicht immer daran erinnert werden, wie er sein Geld verdiente. Severus überlegte, was er tun konnte um die Situation zu retten. Außerdem war ihm absolut nicht geheuer, wie ihn die nun gletschereisgrünen Augen in Stücke zu zerteilen schienen und sein Blut gefrieren ließen.

Er schnappte sich schnell Emeralds schlankes Handgelenk und zog, sodass der Jüngere halb auf ihm lag, küsste ihn sanft und versuchte seine Gefühle deutlich zu machen.

„Bitte verzeih mir. Ich würde gern bleiben.", sprach er leise. Emerald sah ihn mit mittlerweile wieder mintgrünen Augen an und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht nur seine Worte bezüglich des grade Geschehenen abgewogen wurden, sondern auch seine Seele und sein Leben. Gelinde gesagt, es war beunruhigend und musste den Drang unterdrücken sich zu winden. Er schien heute wirklich keine Kontrolle über sein Verhalten zu haben wie sonst eigentlich.

Schließlich wand Emerald seinen Blick von ihm ab und rollte sich mit dem Kopf auf Severus Schulter gegen ihn zusammen, während er seine Finger mit denen des Älteren verflocht. Er seufzte leise und war binnen weniger Minuten eingeschlafen.

Nachdenklich sah Severus auf Emerald hinunter, während er abwesend durch dessen seidige Haare streichelte. Der Jüngere atmete leise und gleichmäßig, während ein sehr sanftes Lächeln um dessen Lippen spielte und ihm einen beinahe schmerzhaft unschuldigen und engelsgleichen Ausdruck verlieh. Aber Severus wusste nun, dass das absolut nichts über den schönen Callboy aussagte, der zu einem immer größeren Mysterium wurde.

Und genau das jagte ihm etwas Angst ein, denn er war noch nie so schnell und stark von einem anderen Menschen fasziniert gewesen. Normalerweise konnte er eine Situation oder eine Person mit kühler, wissenschaftlicher Distanziertheit betrachten und analysieren, nicht jedoch das Enigma, das nun friedlich in seinen Armen schlummerte.

Etwas anderes viel ihm noch auf, als er die Situation von vorhin noch einmal durchging. Emeralds Augen! Heiliger Merlin, diese extremen Farbveränderungen, die sich der Stimmung des jungen Mannes anzupassen schienen deuteten auf etwas ganz bestimmtes hin.

Man fand dieses Phänomen nur bei den mächtigsten Zauberern und Hexen ihrer Welt. Ein erwachsener Magier verbarg automatisch seine Kraft, jedoch war es einigen besonderen Individuen nicht komplett möglich, da sie einfach so viel davon besaßen und das spiegelte sich nun mal in dessen Augen wieder. Kein Wunder, dass er gedacht hatte Emeralds Augen würden im Halbdunkeln wie die einer Katze glühen.

Als Severus komplett in die Traumwelt abglitt dachte er noch, wie passend der Name und die Tätowierung dieses bezaubernden Wesens in seinen Armen gewählt waren.

Ihm wurde auch bewusst, dass er von dem kleinen Drachen nicht mehr so einfach loskommen würde, geschweige denn ihn vergessen.


End file.
